


A Captain's Dream

by scribblenubbin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally posted on LiveJournal under 'halfbloodme'</p></blockquote>





	A Captain's Dream

_I look up from the sofa in my ready room and she is standing before me in a red satin nightdress. The light catches the blond in her hair, almost as if the rays of Earth’s sun were dancing across it. Her full lips are painted red, her eyes sparkling. She looks in every essence the beauty I know her to be. The younger woman before me seems to glow. She moves forward, in complete silence. Some of her usual stiffness is gone._  
  
“Seven, what are you doing in here? Why are you dressed like that?” I ask as if I didn’t know.  
“Resistance is futile.” She says and sits astride me.  
  
The scent of her human skin mixed with the metal of her Borg implants hits me and I cannot deny that the smell is intoxicating. Seven is assaulting my senses in the most pleasurable way as her Borg-enhance hand rips my upper clothing from my body, allowing her human hand to gently caress my breasts and stomach. She leans in and captures my lips, her kisses hungry and inviting. Seven lets out a soft moan as I run my tongue across her lips, begging for entry to her mouth and she willingly obliges, her tongue flicking out to meet mine.  
  
I reach down and quickly undo my pants. Seven takes the hint and moves her hands down, rising up onto her knees and allowing me to move my hips so she can slide the pants from my body, leaving me with just my black lace panties. I reach up and go to pull the nightdress from her body but she shakes her head.  
  
“No, Captain, this is about your enjoyment.” She says and begins to kiss down my neck.  
“I’d enjoy seeing you naked.” I whisper, my breathing growing heavier as she manipulates my nipples between forefinger and thumb.  
“Another time.” Seven replaces the forefinger and thumb of one hand with her mouth, sucking my nipple and flicking it with her tongue.  
  
I lose all sense of trying to retain control as I feel the urgency of my desire building. The scrap of lace covering my most private parts is not doing much to contain that desire and I watch as Seven’s nostrils flare, taking in the musky scent of my arousal. I can see the hunger in her eyes and it does nothing to calm my own. Her Borg-enhanced hand pulls away the last barrier she has to my body and I watch as her lust for me takes over her normally passive face. Her human hand continues to play with my breast, her tongue licking its way down my body. I shiver as she lowers her head and kisses and nibbles her way up my inner thighs. My breath hitches as Seven reaches my sex, running her tongue along my outer lips before searching out my clit and pulling it into her mouth. At the same time one of her Borg-enhanced fingers finds my entrance and slips inside me. I moan as she begins to slowly thrust in and out of me, not once stopping her ministrations of my breasts and clit. As her pace increases she begins to bite down gently. I feel my walls beginning to tighten around her finger and she pulls it out, pushing it back in again and adding another. She pulls at my nipples with her fingers and bites down a little harder, thrusting in and out. It’s enough to send me over the edge and my climax hits. I scream her name as pleasure takes over my body.  
  
“SEVEN!” I’m woken by my own shouting and realise that once again, my sleeping hours have been taken over by thoughts of the one woman I can never have.  
  
I pull myself out of bed and wrap my robe around me, heading into my living room to replicate a coffee to shake the last of the dream from my conscious mind. As I sit down, the cup of coffee in my hand, my communicator goes off.  
  
“Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.” I’m glad she’s not at the door as my cheeks flush a wonderful shade of scarlet.  
“Go ahead, Seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LiveJournal under 'halfbloodme'


End file.
